1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to providing gateways for information handling systems implementing overlay networks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, information handling systems are being developed that seek to leverage underlying hardware to support a wide variety of virtual components to create highly manipulable, configurable virtual networks. One such type of virtualized network is Network Virtualization Over Layer 3 (NVO3). NVO3 provides an overlay network that creates a plurality over Internet Protocol (IP) tunnels that may be used to isolation traffic associated with different customers of a single data center to provide an overlay network that is completely independent from the underlying network devices, or underlay network.
However, currently available implementations have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, while progress has been made in operating the overlay network, communication between hosts and/or servers connected to the overlay network and the external networks such as the Internet are still unsatisfactory. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the provisioning of gateways for overlay networks.